


The Perfect Obsession

by Eiress



Category: SPN/Angel/BTVS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiress/pseuds/Eiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's one true obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Obsession

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all related characters are copyright The CW Network/ Eric Kripke as Series Creator and Executive Producer. No infringement intended. Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel and all related characters are copyright Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. No infringement intended. The author does not profit nor gain any monetary gifts for the story. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

**  
He spotted her in the arms of Andrew of all people. Yes, he was a connoisseur. He had taken many of her kind and had his way and tossed them away like a disposable love affair. But this one was different. Maybe it was the way her smell seduced him with barely a whiff or the way everyone’s eyes were drawn to her the moment she came inside. His mouth watered from the anticipation of having her. Andrew walked deftly toward the other room with her shielded from prying eyes with his arms. It wasn’t fair that she accompanied Andrew. But Dean Winchester was an opportunist if not anything. He would bide his time and when the moment was right he would have her. He could just imagine devouring her completely and what she would taste like on his tongue. His whole mind felt like it was on autopilot. He watched as soon as she was left alone, he began his trek to his destination. His mind on only one thing. It was time. Then without warning, a crowd formed around her. Dammit, he shouldn’t have hesitated.

The next two hours were spent in frustration at being able to see her but not touch her…was he obsessed? In a word-YES! 

The sound of rhythmic creaking and heavy breathing echoed through the room. Then he saw his competition, he snarled involuntarily at the tall man, his eyes trained on Dean’s prey. He had come up against this man on more than one thing and quite frankly, this was one time Angel would not win.

He couldn’t recall what caught his attention first of the luscious prize but if Captain Forehead thought he was going to taste her first he was sadly mistaken. He narrowed his eyes at Angel and he returned the glare with a considerable irritated look. Good- he knew Dean had thrown down the proverbial gauntlet. Let the ex-vampire contend with that. Ignoring the other glares from the potential competitors, not to sound egotistical but the only real competition was Angel and his odds were more favorable then Angel’s any day of the week, or time of day.

His eyes then returned to the slice of heaven that was awaiting him, he need only wait then seize the prize and take her to a quiet room where they could have a private tryst.

Finally, haven distracted everyone but saying he heard something in the basement. Dean walked upon his prize his lips pursed in approval. He would need no pick lines although he murmured softly, “Hello gorgeous.”

**

The whole entire room was silent as the others looked for Dean. Finally when everyone had given up hope of finding him before dinner. Buffy opened the pantry door to spy Dean with what looked like… No, he did not do what she thought he did. “Dean why couldn’t you just wait like everyone else for the pie?”

With cherry smeared around his face, and his eyes filled with contentment, “You don’t understand Buffy-it seduced me…”

“The pie seduced you?”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crackfic. I couldn't put this at the beginning because well then you would know it was one.


End file.
